tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SpiritAnimal/Survivor: Brazil Episode 1
Jeff: 20 contestants will be joining us on a journey in Brazil! 20 contestants, 2 tribes, 1 survivor! The boats are seen coming in. Jeff: On our first tribe Fuckotanga, we have Aqua, RJ, Milkshake, Bulbasaur, Berry, Cabbage, Fiz, Izzy, X, and JRO. On our second tribe Shitheadeo, we have DerpyandDawn, Tyler, Heozaki, Blainerific, Maria, N3, Kai, Welly, Noah, and FarrahAbraham. The boats row onto the beach. Jeff: Hello tribes! Welcome to your new home for the next 55 days! Everyone: Wow thats alot. Jeff: Milkshake, do you think your tribe will do well? Milk: Honestly, no. All we have are some piece of shit children who don't know how to play the game. Jeff: Wow. Feisty! Maria, how about you? Can your tribe actually win this? Maria: Yes. Jeff: And who do you think will be the sole survivor from your tribe if it isn't you? Maria: Is Joley. Jeff: There is no Joley. Maria: No thanks. Jeff: Alright. Well it's time to start playing! Fuckotanga, head south. Shitheadeo, head north. Fuckotanga: Aqua: *Confessional* I'm surprised that Milkshake showed such a bad impression. I think he should stay though because if I can get to the finale with him, most of us from this tribe wont even vote for him. X: Can we get a fire started? Milk: We need wood, little boy. X: I'll go find some. Milk: Don't get lost. Fiz: Idon' tunderstand what w e are goin tgo drink. Izzy: We need to boil the water. Fiz: O Shitheadeo Tyler: *Playing with fruit* NO BANANA! I WILL VOTE YOU OUT! Farrah: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF SHIT. I NEED A FUCKING HAIR SALON. Tyler: R00d! Derpy: Woah...Farrah maybe you should go cool off in the water. Farrah: Yeah good idea. Why don't you SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS. *walks to the beach* Derpy: *Confessional* I'm taking Farrah to the final 2 with me, no doubt about it! Welly: *Confessional* Immediately, I realized I need to ally quickly with people who are naive and willing to ally. Kai and Noah have been sitting at the beach. Welly: *walks to them* Hey guys! Kai: Hello! Noah: THOMAS THE TRAIN ENGINE. Welly: Oh...uh...well I was wondering if you guys were worried about votes. Kai: Well I am. Noah: THOMAS THE TRAIN ENGINE GOES VROOM DOWN THE TRACKS. Welly: Great. Then let's make an alliance. Kai: We only have three though... Welly: Maria is a dumbass. We can easily get her in. Derpy: *grabbing coconuts and then hears Welly* Welly: Deal? Kai: Sure. Noah: Okay. Derpy: Mmhm... Immunity Challenge At the immunity challenge, the contestants must swim to the other side of the lake, grab a torch, and bring it back without it getting wet. The first tribe to return with a lit torch wins immunity. Shitheadeo starts off very well, with Fuckotanga on its tail. Fuckotanga catches up and gets to the torch first. JRO drops the torch into the water and they return. Shitheadeo wins the challenge. Fuckotanga Cabbage: *Confessional* Losing really sucked. Now we have to vote someone off. Aqua: So Milk, do you have any idea who you want to vote off? Milk: Hm...maybe Berry or Bulba. JRO did make us lose... Aqua: Well I'm willing to vote with you for the time being. We just need more votes. Milk: We need to pass around the idea of who we vote off. I'm thinking Bulba. Aqua: She's so nice though... Milk: Do you want to lose? Aqua: No. But JRO caused us to lose. Milk: He's trash but he's probably willing to vote with us. Bulba and Berry are tight and we need to split them up. Aqua: Alright. Fine. Milk: Go tell everyone else. Aqua: *tells RJ, Cabbage, X, and JRO* X: *Walks to Bulba and Berry* Hey guys. The whole tribe is gunning for you. Bulba: What? X: Yep. Aqua wants you gone. Bulba: THAT BITCH. X: I have Izzy's vote. I just need to switch Milk. Bulba: Okay. X: *Walks to Milk* So I was thinking...lets blindside Aqua. Milk: Wow. Nice thinking, kid. I haven't thought of that. TRIBAL COUNCIL: Jeff: Aqua, what do you think about your tribe? Aqua: I think we could work well together if we really tried. Jeff: I have no more questions. Go vote. Jeff: Okay the first vote...Aqua. Jeff: Second vote...Aqua. Jeff: Third vote...X16bit. Jeff: Fourth vote...X16bit. Jeff: Fifth vote...X16bit. Jeff: Sixth vote...Aqua. Aqua: Why am I getting votes? Jeff: Seventh vote...X16bit. Jeff: Eighth vote...Aqua. Jeff: Ninth vote...X16bit. Jeff: 10 vote and first person voted out of Survivor: Brazil...X16bit. Please bring me your torch. X: *Looks at everyone* Wow. Jeff: *snuffs X's torch* X16bit, the tribe has spoken. X: *Walks away* BONUS SCENE: Milk: Aqua. Aqua: Yeah? Milk: X is gunning for you. Aqua: What? Milk: Yep. I got Fiz and RJ's votes and the rest that you got should be on our side. Let's vote out that little nightmare. Aqua: Agreed. VOTES: X: Aqua, Milkshake, RJ, JRO, Cabbage, Fiz Aqua: X, Bulba, Berry, Izzy Final Words X: I try to take out the biggest threat and I'm thrown off the fucking platform like trash. The will regret voting me off but I would not change a THING I did here. I just played the wrong game with the wrong people. Category:Blog posts